Season 2, Episode 6
As the time goes on, BoBoiBoy, Fang and Gopal are becoming smaller, meanwhile, Probe and Adu Du changed the series's name to "Mister Boss and Probe" by singing the series's theme song. Plot After Adu Du scolded Probe, small BoBoiBoy, Fang and Gopal are left in the grass,every hour they are turning smaller, Fang blamed BoBoiBoy that is his fault but BoBoiBoy said that it was Adu Du's. Then Gopal asks Fang to help him, but he was joking which made Fang to be surrounded by flames again, being about to use his Shadow Tiger to scratch Gopal but he and BoBoiBoy made fun of him instead, at first they planned to find Ying and Yaya but BoBoiBoy said that it gonna took a while before they can see them, they also planned that they will go to Tok Aba's Shop to meet them. 'Act.I' At first, BoBoiBoy made a map, they will pass in Pak Senin Koboi's Alley but Gopal said that Pak Senin Koboi's Crazy Cat will attack them again, to defeat him, he needs biscuits, Fang said that they will start in the School's Canteen. At about 3:00 in the afternoon, Yaya and Ying are answering their homeworks in the shop, as Ying saw the time, she is worried about BoBoiBoy, there Yaya stated that BoBoiBoy is punished of doing sometime terrible in school along with Fang and Gopal. Tok Aba thanked Yaya for explaning them, he also told the girls that when Gopal and BoBoiBoy come back, they'll be get scolded and squashed . At the school canteen, Fang showed and gave BoBoiBoy and Gopal a ride with his Shadow Eagle to go up to the counter but the Eagle failed to fly because of Gopal, so they climbed the table legs instead, they also finds out that Yaya's Biscuits are for sale, Gopal remembered the time when Yaya asked the seller that she wants her biscuits to be sell. At the Hiding Box, Adu Du holding his Washing Machine that accidentally shrunk in the previous episode when it's became smaller after an hour so he asked Computer. Later, BoBoiBoy, Fang and Gopal carried the biscuits to Pak Senin Koboi's Alley. Computer said that his Washing Machine was shot by the Shrinking Laser and everything that was shot will become smaller every hour and soon they will be gone forever. (Computer mentioned it as Kapoof!) 'Act.II' In the sametime, Probe was still looking at BoBoiBoy, he realized that he is finished, then a hologram of Adu Du appeared and told him that he don't need to looked for BoBoiBoy, Probe asked Adu Du if he ever disappointed him, he remembered the time when he sold his ship to Bago Go. While entering Pak Senin Koboi's Alley, they encountered Pak Senin Koboi's Crazy Cat again, meanwhile Fang will use his Shadow Rat against the cat so he can eat Yaya's Biscuits. As the Shadow Rat grabbed Yaya Biscuits, the Crazy Cat chased it, after the chase the cat eat Yaya biscuits and act very strange, there BoBoiBoy and Gopal realized why Fang is buying Yaya's Biscuits, later the Cat recovered from his dizziness and faintness and is going to attack Gopal, first BoBoiBoy his Protecting Land to protect Gopal, because he is small, he transformed to BoBoiBoy Earthquake and use again Protecting Land which is bigger, then BoBoiBoy Earthquake transformed to BoBoiBoy Cyclone and threw Yaya Biscuits but failed as the biscuit got stuck in the wall which forced him to transform to BoBoiBoy Storm and use Lighting movement to get Yaya Biscuits, as Fang teased BoBoiBoy, he didn't know that the cat is in his front and chased him, he try to use his shadow hawk to avoid the cat, but failed and he was saved by the Cyclone Hoverboard. BoBoiBoy transformed again to BoBoiBoy Earthquake and trap the cat's legs, as the biscuit the thrown away the cat is dizzy again.Gopal later transformed something to Yaya Biscuits. As Gopal tried to give the cat a biscuits, he shrunk even smaller (along with BoBoiBoy), The cat freed from the Earth Grab and tried to attack BoBoiBoy and Gopal again. 'Act.III' In Adu Du's Hiding Box, Probe told his boss that BoBoiBoy is already defeated and told him to change the series name to Mister Boss and Probe. Probe: There was a time, not so long ago We get there in time, '' ''then we cannot fight, then we cannot win, Adu Du: they are finish now Now the Heroes are gone Now the Heroes are gone, Both: De-feated by Us! De-feated by Us! Adu Du: Aliens are now here to try to rule the Earth, And also the Cocoa they have Probe: Oh, yeah Adu Du: And they just have arrived here, one year ago Probe: To get a box of cocoa Adu Du: There where times we were defeated but we will next, Both: Mister Boss! Probe: and Probe! Both: Mister Boss! '' ''Probe: and Probe! Both: Mister Probe! Adu Du: and Boss! Both: Probe! Computer! Multi-Monster! Adu Du: Hey there had change now huh?! Both: and our good looking boss! Adu Du: Adu Du! Both: and Probe! Yeah, yeah!' Whoa, whoa Mister Boss! and Probe! Yeah, yeah! Whoa, whoa, Yeah, yeah! Whoa, whoa, Yeah, yeah! Whoa, whoa, Yeah, Mister Boss! and Probe! Probe: Don't forget to watch the animation, "'Mister Boss and Probe'"! don't missed it! After the song Adu Du congratulated him, someone knocked the door and it is revealed to be Ying and Yaya (along with BoBoiBoy, Fang and Gopal in a basket), .It was revealed they were be able to get to the headquaters by letting Fang using shadow hands to trap the Crazy Cat. As it trapped Gopal turn a leaf into Fried Fish to make the cat wanted to eat. As it going to eat him, BoBoiBoy threw Yaya biscuits to the cat, and this time the cat lose control believing BoBoiBoy was a fish and will try to eat him, quickly BoBoiBoy Earthquake transformed to Storm and used Lightning Shield to protect itself from the cat and it hurt and transformed to a helpful Cat, finally Fang told the cat to go to Tok Aba's Shop. After the flashback, BoBoiBoy told Adu Du to make him, Fang and Gopal back to normal but Adu Du used his Shrinking Laser to shoot Yaya and Ying but it reflected using Yaya's mirror and hit Adu Du, after he shrunk Adu Du told Probe to bring him back to normal using his Reverse Solution but Probe sadly explained that it was gone, at the same time the mother of the Fly is back and this time he want his revenge and slapped Adu Du using a stick. Moments later BoBoiBoy, Fang,and Gopal back to normal, Ochobot was about to talk to BoBoiBoy when he saw Fang and fainted again, because of this, BoBoiBoy asked Fang why Ochobot faints everytime he sees him. Informations *The actually...scene will continue in the next episode . *This episode finally reveals that Fang always buy Yaya's biscuits from Tok Aba's Shop because he is feeding the cat. *BoBoiBoy and Gopal impress of Fang and treat him like a superstar when Fang showed his Shadow Eagle. *It's the time where BoBoiBoy and Fang became friends because they save each other with the Crazy Cat. *Second time Computer fell to sleep but Adu Du woke him up (Episode 29). *Second time Adu Du congratulates Probe, this time for creating their own song (Episode 13), also this can also be seen in the website of Animonsta Studios . Probe's graduation.jpg Adu_Du_Congratulating_Probe.png *Second time Fang surrounded with flames but its manier and darker. *In the real life, the fly that appeared in this episode was the Mother of the Fly that Probe killed in Episode 31. *BoBoiBoy breaks the fourth wall when he says "This song was heard again..." referring to the background song. *The reason why Fang knew about Adu Du's Hiding Box is because he was ordered bring Ochobot to Adu Du earlier before BoBoiBoy came back to Rintis Island (Episode 38). *This is the first Season 2 episode in Disney Channel Asia which contains cutted scenes. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Day of Premieres Category:Power Up Day